Overleg:Civitas Libertas/ro
Lijkt veel op het Frans he? magazin --> magazin gara --> gare primarie --> mairie en ga zo maar door.. Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) :Ja, ik verschoot ervan dat ik het bijna kon lezen! 15 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) ::En veel accenten! 15 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) (PS: Misschien kan je de infobox ook vertalen: Sjabloon:Infobox plaats/ro?) :::Ja,.. ã = uh (kvind t grappig dat er daar een aparte letter voor is), zoals in spel''en'', ja dat zal ik wel vertalen, ein Minut bitte! Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::::Kun je Duits? Maak een Duitse aan ;p 15 mei 2007 18:53 (UTC) Nee, ik kan maar een paar woordjes Duits. Wrm maken jullie geen Franse aan, jullie Belgen zijn toch zo goed in Frans ;)? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) Civitas Libertas est une commune dans la (of was het le :P) republique/le of la pai Libertas, ach NL'ers kunnen er gwn nix van, dus hup aan 't werk jullie :p! Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) :Civitas Libertas est une commune dans la republique de Libertas denk ik 15 mei 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::Correct Robin ;p No hard feelings meer, want blijkbaar had je je kookpunt bereikt (volgens de Vredesgazet) bij de discussie over CL. 15 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) :::Hoe bedoel je? 15 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::::Lees de Vredesgazet eens. De titel is iets met kookpunt. 15 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) :::::Kijk eens naar mijn infobox :) Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) ::::::Nu nog in het Frans en Engels (en Turks?) 15 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) :::::::Wie spreekt hier Turks? Antistatique toch? En is die Baris (Kemalist) 100% Nederlandstalig? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) Wie kan hier eigenlijk latijn? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) :Niet zo vloeiend dat ik een tekst kan schrijven. 15 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) ::Ik wil wel eens proberen :p Straks of morgen, wanneer ik tijd heb. 15 mei 2007 19:18 (UTC) :::Bonne chance! 15 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::::Mult succes! :) Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::::Multa succes'a' ;p 15 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::::::was dat, latina? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) kga een berichtje plaatsen in de Roemeense kroeg, hopen dat er geïnteresseerden zijn. Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 19:29 (UTC) :(na bwc) @ Ruben: volg jij nog Latijn, of heb jij Latijn gedaan? @ Al: Waauw, goed! 15 mei 2007 19:31 (UTC) ::Al, als je nog niet aan dat bericht in de Roemeense kroeg bent begonnen: Wacht even, je kan misschien best dan eerst de hoofdpagina vertalen dat die Roemeenstaligen zich hier "thuis voelen" 15 mei 2007 19:49 (UTC) :::Liefst Engelstalige Roemenen, anders is er weinig communicatie mogelijk :-S 15 mei 2007 20:01 (UTC) ::::Da's waar! 15 mei 2007 20:03 (UTC) :::::Roemenen die op internet zitten spreken meestal wel Engels, anders Frans en Duits, grote problemen zijn er niet. Anders moet ik als tolk dienen :P Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 20:05 (UTC) ::Ik heb Latijn gedaan. Na een tijdje werd ik het (tot mijn eigen verbazing) beu, het trok mijn waarschijnlijk alleen maar aan omwille van mijn interesse in de Oudheid. 15 mei 2007 20:06 (UTC) :::Ah zo. En hoeveel jaar? 15 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC)